Cornered
by MaplePucks
Summary: Katara is ANGRY! And at this point, there is only one person in the world that could quell her anger. Fire Lord Zuko. There's a problem. He's one of the ones she's so made at. Zuko, her brother and Aang. They are all up to something. And she is going to find out. *Zutara*


**Hello all! So I've gotten way into Avatar: The Last Airbender (and Legend of Korra), so I have written a Zutara! This is kind of a bridge between the two series. My little take on the beginnings of Republic City.**

 **Comment, fave, follow! Thanks much!**

* * *

 _SLAM!_

The book Fire Lord Zuko had been reading flew out of his hands as he jumped at the door slamming. His heart raced for a second, pounding his blood into his ears. For a split second, he thought he was under attack, an unfortunate by-product of being a national leader. But he soon realized what or rather, who, had made the noise. He heard the distinct grumblings and passionate voice of his girlfriend coming down the hall. He cringed and snatched his book back up, desperate to hide behind it and go back to reading.

The grumbling got louder and closer. Zuko heard a tell-tale keyword mentioned. He closed his eyes.

"Sokka… what did you do now?" He groaned to himself, as the door to his study flew open with a burst of mist.

"Of all the CRAZY ideas Sokka and Aang have come up with, this is the worst! I can't believe it! WHAT do they have running through their heads! Nothing, apparently. I know, I KNOW my brother is smarter than this. Zuko!" Katara shouted, pointing a finger at him. He peeked over the top of his book.

"Yes-"

"Did YOU put this idea into their heads? Fire Lord Zuko, Chief of the Southern Water Tribe Sokka and Avatar Aang. All three of you together have the biggest ego complex I've even seen!" She seethed, storming over to a window, crossing her arms in a huff.

Though Zuko had no possible idea what Katara was raving about, the last comment stung a bit. They were the new leaders of the era trying to regain peace. What did she expect? Sokka and Aang were his closest friends and confidants but that didn't constitute an ego complex. He gently set his book down and walked closer to her.

"Katara, I don't even know what you are talking about. Explain what's going on and then maybe I can help." He said, forcibly but not unkindly. She rounded on him, Zuko took a step back, as if she had sent a fire bending flame at him with her eyes.

"Oh you know. Your little plan to take some of the Earth Kingdom's territory for a new Fire Nation controlled land? They are all for it, Sokka told me you guys came up with it and Aang just happens to be your Avatar backing force! Sokka is the muscle of the operation!"

"I'm my own muscle, thank you!" He retorted back unheard.

"What about the people? The Earth Kingdom citizens that you all will uproot? It's dangerous! It's not a good idea. Aang won't listen to reason, he says this will be good for the people. Sokka wants to do anything prove to the world that he will be a great chief so he will go along with it. I don't like it! What are you—all of you—ugh! Boys!" She threw her hands up angrily and stomped over to the window, to stare out moodily.

Zuko opened his mouth several times to say something. Katara was looking more like he did after a council meeting and less like her. He didn't care for it. It didn't suit her to be brooding, like he so often did. He had to do something to ease her tension, and fears apparently. Their plan wasn't that bad. And it wasn't as violent toward the people as she assumed either. Zuko wasn't an evil dictator like his father or grandfather.

Scanning the room, Zuko spotted a water jug. An idea came to mind but it was risky. On the one hand, it could diffuse the tension. On the other, it could provoke more rage. He thought for a moment and decided the risk would be worth it. Moving stealthy over to it, he grabbed the jug and crept back over towards Katara.

Then he dumped it over her head, soaking her to the bone.

As expected, she whipped around, her face red with rage, mouth snapping open to yell. But Zuko was on the defensive quickly. He assumed the best water bending pose he could and waited with baited breath. As he watched, the redness left her face, her eyebrow slowly rose into the air and her whole body relaxed.

"Zuko? What are you doing?"

"Well, you were so fired up, I thought you needed a cool down. Water is your favorite thing, right?"

The tension in the room popped in an instant. She smiled at him and shook her head, "Zuko, you are something else. Where did you learn a water bending pose?" She asked, bending the water out of her clothes. He was relieved this plan had worked. He smiled back and lowered his arms, it was his turn to raise his eyebrow.

"I've been fighting along side you and Aang for five years and I was raised by Uncle Iroh. I've picked up a few moves." He replied, shrugging his shoulders. He watched Katara gracefully flick the water into a nearby basin.

"Point taken. But I know you weren't really water bending, your pose needs some work before it's passable." She smiled. That was her way of getting back at him, taking a light punch to his ego. She learned from Sokka who was surprisingly very good at that sort of thing. He moved over and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling into her neck.

"Good thing I have a very capable teacher." He whispered into her ear. She relaxed into him and he knew she had settled down well enough to talk. But he held her in silence for just a few more moments, letting her completely relax.

It was Katara who broke the silence, "You're not really going to do it, are you?"

Zuko sighed, moment of truth. "Yes, we are." She tensed in his arms. "Hear me out, Katara. The land is in the western reaches of the Earth Kingdom. It's settled on the sea, and guarded by mountains. No one lives there, apart from a few wanderers and nomads. It's easily accessible for both your tribes and the Fire nation. Earth Kingdom citizens will be able to freely come and go as well."

Katara was quiet for a long few moments. Too quiet almost. He was about to speak again when she did.

"So… no body has to go to war or fight? You guys have put thought into this?"

Zuko was slightly offended but nodded, "I know Aang can be hasty, but Sokka and I have sat with him and worked out logistics. It will be peaceful area, wear Benders and Non-Benders can co-exsist. That's all Aang and I want. No more wars. No more violence. Just peace."

She pushed against him and he was confused. How could she possibly be mad at him? He had just thoroughly explained how this was a good plan. She couldn't find a fault in this. He opened his mouth once again but she stopped him, turning around and planting a kiss on his lips.

"Well, then Sokka didn't explain it very well to me. Of course, he's never been quick on his feet when cornered. And I overheard him talking to Aang and I cornered him. I jumped to conclusions, I'm sorry." She said softly, nuzzling his neck. He smiled, glad she was cooled down and that she wasn't mad.

"Sokka should just let me do the talking." He replied, kissing her back.


End file.
